


His Sly Bunny

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Judy reminds Nick that he's not the only one that can be fox-like.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Articcat621's 31 Days of Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	His Sly Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. Today's prompt was: 100 word drabble. Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> I plan on writing a different fandom for all 31 days, so you'll be seeing some new stuff from me! I adore Zootopia and ship the heck out of these two, so I'm excited to finally write them! Xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to Zootopia, not me.

"Hey, Judy!"

Startling, Judy quickly dropped her pen and closed her journal. "Hey, Nick, what are you doing here?"

"Came home early to surprise you," he said, grinning at her slyly. He quickly kissed her cheek. 

"Well, consider me surprised," Judy quipped. 

"What are you working on?" He asked, trying to peek around her.

She thought about the draft of her speech she was working on as Chief Bogo was going to promote Nick at the upcoming benefit. "You'll see soon enough," she answered cryptically.

"I guess you are quite the sly bunny, aren't you?" Nick teased, before kissing her.


End file.
